Country Mary Characters
The official character page for television series' and film Country Mary.' Mary Freya Dayson / Mary Freya Willis (Lauren Michaels) Mary Freya Dayson is the daughter of a rich father, Carlos Dayson, and a mother from a poor background who is dead when the story is set, Rosalina Dayson. She was born in 1940, with the story being set between 1855 and 1856. In the film, Mary turns 16 years old. At this age she marries Jack Dean Willis. Together they have a daughter who his family name Joanna Emily Sarah Hope Willis. Mary hates this name and later unofficially renames her to Rosalina Jr to honour her mother. In the television series, Mary runs away from home with Harriet. They arrive at a small town and begin to make a life for themseles with Rosalina. They find a one-bedroom abadoned cottage and set up a bathroom outside, a kitchen corner, and beds for themselves. Harriet steals to care for them and provide food while Mary raises Rosalina. Jack Dean Willis (Adam Johnston) Jack Dean Willis is the 16 year old husband of Mary Fray Dayson, who's second name is officially Willis but never used, and father of their child Joanna Emily Sarah Hope Willis. Harriet "Elizabeth Jones" (Poppy Black) Harriet befriends Mary in the film. She is a homeless teenager, two years younger than Mary, who is also a criminal and a thief. She claims that she has previously killed to provide for her younger sister. Her sister died of an unknown illness months before Harriet met Mary. Harriet often pretends to be called Elizabeth Jones as a disguise, pretending to be from a rich family, and then tricking people and stealing. In the television series, Mary runs away from home with Harriet. They arrive at a small town and begin to make a life for themseles with Rosalina. They find a one-bedroom abadoned cottage and set up a bathroom outside, a kitchen corner, and beds for themselves. Harriet steals to care for them and provide food while Mary raises Rosalina. Joanna Emily Sarah Hope Willis (Tilly Graden) Joanna Emily Sarah Hope Willis is the daughter of Mary and Jack. Mary later changes her name to Rosalina Jr. Rosalina Jr / Joanna Emily Sarah Hope Willis (Amelia Graden) In the film, Mary has now called her daughter Rosalina Jr, in memory of her dead mother. In the television series she is taken by Mary and Harriet to begin a new life. Carlos Dayson (Robert McMile) Carlos Dayson is Marys father. He doesn't care for his daughter a great deal and is glad when she gets married and leaves home. He is known for being very rich and has been "depressed" since his wife died. Miss Layla Deklar (Ashley Mirren) Mary and Harriet meet Miss Layla Deklar at the end of the film. She originally wants Harriet jailed but later gives them sympathy when she sees Marys baby. She gives them food and money. They later find out that she lives in St Hollows, the town they run away to. Miss Georgina Snarllingston (Amanda Simmons) Miss Georgina Snarllingston is introduced in the film. She is the wealthy daughter of the mayor and is friends with Miss Layla Deklar. She despises Harriet, Mary, and Rosalina Jr. However she tries to ignore them as she realises that Layla likes them.